Battle Heroes X: S01E03
Summary Julius is up all night working on something when Zack comes in and suggests they make a robot. Julius agrees and they make a robot, naming it Sheldon. Watching Zack and Julius hang out with their robot, Bane has his henchmen and robots attack them at the park. Sheldon easily overpowers them and sends Chan and Hoji flying away. Later on, Bane captures Sheldon with the help of Chan and Hoji and fly away. The episode ends there. The Episode Early in the morning, Julius was in his room, typing something into his computer. He rubbed his eyes, tired from being up all night. Where was Zack? He needed to show him what he had made. Then Zack appears. "Hey Joolius, you know what would be cool?" He asked. "Um...a cotton candy machine?" Julius replied, smiling. "No! A robot!" He says, grinning. "Oh nice! We should make one, man!" Julius got up and ran off to the basement where all the technology was. "Cool!" He followed. In the basement, the two got to work. Cue building montage! And the robot was finally finished. It kinda looked like Julius, spikey blue and black hairwise, but like Zack, body wise. "It looks beautiful. What shall we name him, Zack?" Julius asked, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Uhh... call 'em... Norbert." Zack replied. "I kinda like Tim, or Rudy. But Norbert sounds cool. What about..Sheldon?" Julius asked, sitting down on a chair. "Sheldon's cool too." Zack said, and then they spent the next few days hanging out with Sheldon. Meanwhile, Bane was in his spaceship base, watching the trio of Sheldon, Julius, and Zack hanging out at the park via his spybots. "Grrr...what are those two plebs doing?!" Bane asked himself. "I...I don't know, boss." Chan replied."WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Yelled Bane to his other henchman, Hoji. "I don't know either, boss!" Hoji said, scratching his head. "It looks like those two idiots have gotten a new ally! And a strong one at that..." Bane scratched his chin, then smirked. "Let's see how tough this new one is. Chan! Hoji! Gather as many ghostbots as you can and attack those three!" Bane yelled, shoving the two out the door. The ghostbots were sent out of the ship and soon appeared at the park, sending normal citizens scattering off, screaming. "What's going on?!" Julius said, rattled as the trio's perfect day was interrupted by Bane's minions. "Looks like Bane's at it again." said Zack. Julius pulled out his blaster and shot rapid fire, destroying a bunch of bots, but five more quickly replaced the ones destroyed. "There's too many! We have to use Sheldon!" Julius said, firing some more before pulling out a remote that was labeled "Sheldon". Julius pressed a button labeled "Butt-Kicker mode" and smirked. "How about this, you dummyheads!" Julius said to Chan and Hoji. "There's no way you can defeat our army!" The replied. Sheldon's eyes glowed dark green as it's arms transformed into long swords. "Butt-Kicking mode..activated." Sheldon said, charging at the bots and overcoming them with ease. "Or not...time for Plan B! RETREAT!" Chan yelled to his brother as he started running away. "Sheldon...teach those two a lesson!" Zack said. Sheldon nodded and his arms extended, grabbing both them by their legs and slamming their bodies into each other before flinging away effortlessly into the horizon. "TEAM BANE IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNN.......!" The two yelled. "Nice job, Sheldon!" Julius said, patting the robot's head. "Let's go home and celebrate!" Sheldon nodded in appreciation. He wasn't really one for talking. The three walked off home. Later on in the day, Bane finally found his two henchmen miles away from the park and picked them up. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU INCOMPETENT FUCKERS!" Bane yelled at them as soon as they were back in the air. "W-we tried to defeat them, boss, but the robot was too strong!" Hoji replied, rubbing one of the numerous bruises on his shoulder. "Oh whatever, you're both useless. Good thing I have a new plan to kill those two plebs." Bane smirked, sending the two away with a flick of the wrist. After his henchmen left, Bane sighed and melted into the shadows, exiting the ship. Julius and Zack had Sheldon guard the house that night, in case Bane tried to attack or something. Looking around, things were looking quite tranquil until he noticed some rustling in the bushes that were in the distance.. Curious but wary, Sheldon walked over slowly, blaster arm ready. Suddenly, Zack popped out. Zack was pretty far away, so Sheldon could on see a silhouette. "Mr.Zack?" Sheldon asked. "Yeah it's me, bud. It's I....Zack." Zack said. "Come over here, buddy. I got something to show you." Zack added. Sheldon, seeing no threat in going over, started walking over. As soon as he got near the bush, Zack yelled, "AMBUSH! GET HIM!" Suddenly, Chan and Hoji tackled Sheldon to the ground, quickly handcuffing him with power-suppressing cuffs and tied his legs together with a chain. The more you struggled with the handcuffs, the stronger they got. "Ok, boys! Take him away!" "Zack" said as he took off his mask, revealing...Bane! His obedient henchmen started dragging Sheldon away. "Hmph...how will you like me now.." Bane said before walking away over to his henchmen. To be continued.. Category:Battle Heroes X